AK-47
The AK-47 is an assault rifle that appears in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the AK-47 can be picked up by the player in single player mode and is the weapon most frequently used by the in-game enemies, such as Ultranationalists and OpFor militants. It is far superior in terms of firepower and penetration when compared to most other rifles in the game, and it keeps an open field of view for spotting other nearby targets, although it suffers far more in terms of recoil. It is important to note that the AK-47's recoil is mostly visual, as the sights re-settle on the target between shots. The AK-47 is most effective at medium range. In single player, the player may occasionally encounter a variant of the AK-47 called the AK-47 Grenadier, a standard AK-47 with an underslung GP-25 grenade launcher, functioning similarly to the M4A1 with an attached M203 grenade launcher. Oddly, the AK-47 Grenadier has a max ammo of 308 instead of 300. This means that the AK-47 Grenadier has one extra magazine that only holds 8 rounds. If a player swaps out their USP .45 for any of the following weapons in "All Ghillied Up": G36C, P90SD, FIM-92 Stinger, RPG-7, and brings it into "One Shot, One Kill", the AK-47 will replace that weapon. This particular AK-47 is unique as it will kill all enemies in one hit. All other AK-47s dropped by enemies cannot achieve this. Multiplayer The AK-47 has the same amount of sway as the M4A1 and same sway speed as the G36C. The GP-25 and the ACOG Scope are the two most suitable attachments to use as the Red Dot Sight and Suppressor both limit its effectiveness; equipping either of the latter will reduce the minimum damage to 20, making it take 5 shots at range to kill in core and will also cause the gun to lose its one shot kill ability at range in hardcore. Using the GP-25 attachment will also give the player the obvious benefit of an extra weapon. In Hardcore it kills in one hit against all enemies unless they are using Juggernaut (unless the player is using Stopping Power) or Last Stand, or those shot through cover, but loses this ability with a Suppressor or Red Dot Sight attached. The AK-47 can accept Golden Camouflage once all of the Assault Rifle challenges are completed. Weapon Attachments *GP-25 Grenade Launcher *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope Gallery AK-47 1st Person CoD4.png|The AK-47. AK-47_Iron_Sights_CoD4.png|Iron Sight. Ak-47_Reloading_COD4.png|Reloading the AK-47. Note that the bullets in the magazine are in 2D. AK-47_Grenade_Launcher_1st_Person_CoD4.png|The AK-47 with a GP-25. AK-47_Grenade_Launcher_Iron_Sights_CoD4.png|The Iron Sights of the AK-47 with a GP-25. AK47 Silencer MW.png|The AK-47 with a Silencer. AK47 Red Dot Sight MW.png|The AK-47 with a Red Dot Sight. AK47 ACOG Scope MW.png|The AK-47 with an ACOG Scope. firingandejecting.png|The AK-47 being fired, take notice of the casings being ejected and the Grenade Launcher. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) Campaign In the Nintendo DS version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the AK-47 appears as one of the three assault rifles available in the game. It is available on all levels in the game. It is used by almost every enemy. Though the AK-47 bears a similar look to the one in the console versions, it has slightly less damage per round, a higher rate of fire, and much less recoil. It also has different (but somewhat similar) iron sights, which provide a much more open view around it. The iron sights are more above the gun than in other console games, where the sight is dug in the gun. As with all other weapons in game, all recoil is eliminated when aiming down the sights, making it effective at all ranges. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the AK-47, like all other weapons, is available by default. It is extremely effective due to its high rate of fire, low recoil, and moderate damage. However, it is still recommended to use it at medium range (just like in the console versions), as it can be countered at long range by the more accurate M16A4 and the more powerful M1014 and MP5 at close ranges. Gallery AK47_DS.png|The AK-47. AK47_Iron_Sights_DS.png|Iron Sight. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The AK-47 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, albeit heavily modified and aesthetically different to its Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''counterpart. It has a beige polymer furniture and a side bracket scope mount, as well as a collapsible stock and Picatinny rail. Shots from the AK-47 sound different than those in ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, possibly because of the apparent addition of a muzzle brake. The Ultranationalists and Russian Military still commonly use the AK-47, as do members of the Brazilian Militia. Many of the AKs found in the campaign are mounted with ACOGs, GP-25 Grenade Launchers, or Red Dot Sights; AK-47s with a Holographic Sight can be found in the levels "Exodus," "Of Their Own Accord" and "Wolverines!" An AK-47 with a Under-Barrel Shotgun can be found in the armory in "Loose Ends" and "Wolverines!". The AK-47 appears in almost every campaign mission with the exception of "No Russian", "Just Like Old Times", and "Endgame". Multiplayer In contrast to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the AK-47 is the last assault rifle to be found and the last weapon to be unlocked (at Commander, level 70). For this reason, as well as the fact that many players enter prestige mode, the weapon is not commonly seen. At 40-30 damage, the AK-47 is second only to the TAR-21 in terms of damage per second among assault rifles at long range, and third among assault rifles at close range after the F2000 and TAR-21, but has a slightly lower rate of fire and lower recoil than either. This makes the AK-47 useful at close, medium, and, to an extent, long range. The TAR-21's slightly higher recoil makes it less useful than the AK-47 at farther range. However, most players tend to fire single shots or short bursts when engaging a target at long range. Although the AK-47 has lower actual recoil, it has moderate visual recoil and, without a Silencer, muzzle flash, making staying on target at longer ranges difficult. The AK-47 is unique among assault rifles in that when anything is attached, excluding an ACOG Scope not attached through Bling, idle sway is added, the only assault rifle for which it is other than those using Thermal Scope. Going prone will reduce this sway. The AK-47 excels at close range, however, the Shotgun attachment can come useful in some situations. The AK-47 muzzle brake/flash suppressor is purely aesthetic; only a Silencer will remove all muzzle flash. When the Heartbeat Sensor is equipped, the top portion of the screen can be seen while aiming down the sight. In Hardcore, the AK-47 is powerful enough to kill with one shot at any range, unless shooting through cover, or at enemies that are using Painkiller, Last Stand, or Final Stand. This puts it on par with both the SCAR-H and the TAR-21, as they do the same damage. The AK-47 is considered a medium between these two, as it has both recoil and fire rate levels in-between the two. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Shotgun *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Magazines Gallery AK-47 1st Person MW2.png|The AK-47 with no attachments. AK-47 Iron Sights MW2.png|The AK-47's iron sights. AK47_Reloading_1st_Person_MW2.png|Reloading the AK-47. AK-47 Grenadier MW2.png|AK-47 Grenadier. Captain John "Soap" Mactavish Holding an AK-47 MW2.jpg|Soap runs with an AK-47 in "Cliffhanger". Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The AK-47 looks very different compared to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''and, to a lesser extent, ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The rifle has its wooden furniture, stock, and pistol grip, lacks a muzzle brake and has different iron sights. The magazine is also less curved and the handguard is plain. It is frequently seen being carried by Viet Cong, NVA, and Soviet soldiers. Notable exclusions are "Operation 40" and "The Defector", where it is replaced by the FN FAL, in "Rebirth" and "Redemption", where it is replaced by the AK74u and in "Numbers" where it is replaced with the Kiparis. In the mission "Payback", Alex Mason and Frank Woods use AK-47s to escape the compound and hijack the Mi-24 Hind. In "S.O.G." and "Payback", it is possible to find an AK-47 with a Flamethrower attached. It is first usable in the Vorkuta mission, and there is a AK-47 model fully covered in snow, initially found before the battle to fire the harpoon at the military helicopter (step five of Reznov's plan, "Skewer the Winged Beast") Multiplayer The AK-47 is unlocked at level 38, costing the player . The AK-47 is a high-damage, fully-automatic weapon firing at 750 RPM and has almost completely identical stats to the Commando. However, the AK-47 has a longer reload than the Commando along with a slightly slower switch speed as well. The actual recoil patterns of the two guns are also identical, although the AK-47's visual recoil is greater than the Commando's, where the sights kick up before returning to its original position, which hinders long range combat with moving targets. Its recoil can make it somewhat difficult to stay on target at medium to long range, but it is a devastating weapon at close to medium ranges. Its fire rate is moderate, yet the fact that most players burn through ammo make any of the magazine attachments help. Due to its fame, the AK-47 is quite commonly used online, especially on small to medium sized maps, such as Firing Range or Nuketown. Attachments *Extended Mags *Dual Mag *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Masterkey *Flamethrower *Infrared Scope *Suppressor *Grenade Launcher Zombies In the Zombies game mode it is impossible to obtain in all the maps under normal circumstances, however it is possible using the "give all" cheat to obtain a number of weapons, which includes an AK-47. This version of the weapon, however, does little damage, has no firing sound and cannot be Pack-a-Punched. It also is featured in the poster for Call of The Dead. Gallery AK-47_1st_Person_BO.png|The AK-47 AK-47_ads_BO.png|Iron sights, note they are different from the AK-47's sights in other games ELITE_AK-47.png|Render of the AK-47 AK-47_Reloading_BO.png|Reloading the AK-47, note the empty magazine being inserted AK-47_PK-AV_1st_Person_BO.png|AK-47 with ACOG AK-47_Flamethrower_BO.png|The flamethrower on the AK47 being fired AK47_Reloading_Flamethrower_BO.png|Reloading the flamethrower on the AK-47 AK-47_Dual_Mag_Reloading_BO.png|The AK-47 with Dual Mags AK47_Disarm_BO.png|The AK-47 being held by Mason and a Viet Cong Ak47 stats.jpg|The AK-47's stats Spetsnaz Black Ops.jpg|A Spetsnaz soldier on patrol, armed with an AK-47. AK47 Snow Vorkuta 3rd Person.jpg|A snow-covered AK-47 in the Vorkuta mission, third person view. AK47 Snow Vorkuta.jpg|A snow covered AK-47 from the Vorkuta mission, first person render. AK Jungle.png|Some 3D models of the AK-47 used in solo mode. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) The AK-47 makes its return in Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS). The AK-47 resembles both Call of Duty 4's and the console version of Call of Duty: Black Ops's own wooden AK-47 (some of it.) The AK-47 is the most common weapon in the campaign, as it appears in every mission, which means that the ammo would never be a problem. It has the standard 30 rounds magazine, high power and high recoil, low accuracy, and the iron-sights are somewhat difficult to use; adding a scope resolves the problem, and also changes the recoil magnifying it, but only upwards, making it somehow more controllable. A M203 grenade launcher can also be fitted on the AK-47. In Zombie mode, it can be found with or without the scope in the Mystery Boxes, though it's not a good weapon to use, for the high recoil, low accuracy, and low effectiveness on the zombies . In multiplayer it is pre-unlocked for the insurgency factions, and 150 kills with it will unlock its scoped version. 100 headshots with any enemy weapon will unlock the grenade launcher for the AK-47. It is advised to use the perk "Nerves of Steel" to resolve the recoil. This makes the weapon more useful. Gallery BlopsDS Ak-47.png BlopsDS Ak-47 ironsight.png|Iron Sights BlopsDS Ak-47 inventory.png|Inventory icon in Black Ops DS AK-47 with Tishina BODS.jpg|AK-47 in Black Ops DS Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The AK-47 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It was first shown with other weapons in the reveal trailer for Modern Warfare 3. It also appeared in the E3 Demo and the Survival Mode trailer. It is similar to the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 variant and sports similar polymer furniture, albeit in a black finish. It also has a different stock, which bears strong resemblance to the M4A1s stock from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Campaign The AK-47 is again commonly used by the Ultranationalists and the Russian Military, and is also a common sight in the Africa Militia. The AK-47 can only be found after the plane crash in "Turbulence". The AK-47 is also a starting weapon for Yuri in "Persona Non Grata", equipped with a Red Dot Sight, and in "Back on the Grid", equipped with a Red Dot Sight and a Suppressor. The AK-47 appears in every campaign mission with the exception of "Hunter Killer" and "Mind the Gap". Multiplayer The AK-47 is unlocked at Level 68 in multiplayer. It is statistically similar to the CM901, with a low rate of fire, but moderate-high damage and controllable recoil due to the lower fire rate. Although having a rather high damage compared to the other automatic Assault Rifles, it still requires 3 shots to kill at close range, but 2 if one is to the head, just like all the other automatic rifles. Therefore, the AK-47 will take more time to kill because of its slower rate of fire. Its iron sights are simple and clear, providing ample amounts of peripheral vision while aiming down them. The weapon does have considerable visual recoil, though, and the sights kick around when firing. The AK-47 has the longest three-shot-kill range of all the fully automatic assault rifles. This means that the Supressor is a very effective attachment to use; it will still be easy to get three-shot kills in most medium-range engagements even with the range reduction. The ACOG Scope is not recommended, as it increases the weapons horizontal and vertical recoil, essentially decreasing range capabilities. The Red Dot Sight or Holographic Sight are good choices, granting clear vision on the target and anyone nearby. Special Ops The AK-47 is available for both Survival and Mission modes. Mission Mode The AK-47 is available as either an alternate or an enemy weapon in almost every Mission Mode challenge, except Firewall, Charges Set, and Hostage Taker, and is also a starting weapon in Milehigh Jack. Survival Mode The AK-47 is available in Survival Mode at level 24 and costs $3000. The AK-47 is also used by heavy troops in earlier waves. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Suppressor - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Grenade Launcher (GP-25) - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 17. *Shotgun - Unlocked at weapon level 20. *Hybrid Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 23. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 26. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 29. Proficiency *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Breath - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery File:MW3_AK-47.png|First person view of the AK-47. File:AK-47 Sight MW3.png|Aiming the AK-47. File:AK47MW3.png|Reloading the AK-47. File:MW3_AK-47_cocking.png|Cocking the AK-47. AK-47 3rdperson.png|The AK-47 in third person. AK47UpCloseMW3.png|A Delta Force operator wields a AK-47 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance The AK-47 appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance, and retains most of its qualities from the Black Ops variant. Campaign Once again, the AK-47 proves itself popular with the Russian forces and ammunition is almost never a problem. The AK-47 can be considered the Russian counterpart to the American M4, as both have the same attachments in both campaign and multiplayer. In campaign, the Russians favor this weapon in use against the player and their allies. Russians often go on the offensive with the standard AK-47. Russians with the scoped AK-47 actually take shots to the players head, killing them instantly. Russians with the AK-47 Grenade launcher never use it as, oddly enough, the grenade launchers are always empty. Multiplayer The AK-47 is one of the initially unlocked weapons in multiplayer. When used it also unlocks its scoped counterpart which can be unlocked with 150 kills with the AK-47. The AK-47 grenade launcher also appears ready and loaded as a pop up "Mystery Weapon" on multiplayer maps. Weapon Attachments *Scope - Unlocked at 150 kills with standard AK-47 *Grenade Launcher - Found in multiplayer maps as a pop up "Mystery Weapon", if enabled. Trivia General *The AK-47 and the RPG-7 are the only weapons to be featured in both multiplayer and singleplayer and to be featured in all console versions of non-WWII games. *When sensitivity is turned high and the player starts turning while holding an AK-47, he/she can see the charging lever on the right side of the gun but no ejection port (the charging lever is supposed to be attached to the ejection port). If the player fires the gun while doing this, the lever will move back and forth, as supposed to, but the empty shell casings will fly out of nowhere. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *An instruction manual poster of the AKM, an upgrade of AK-47, can be seen in various campaign levels in Russia and in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare multiplayer map Killhouse. *The AK-47 is one of the only weapons that is more accurate in multiplayer than it is in singleplayer. *Sgt. Kamarov always carries an AK-47 with an underslung grenade launcher. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 * When the AK-47 is equipped with the GP-25 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, it is called "AK-47 Grenadier," rather than "AK-47 w/ Grenade Launcher." *Without any attachments added, it does not have any idle sway when aiming down the sights, but if an attachment is added, it has a small amount of sway. *An unusable leaf sight is added to the AK-47 when the GP-25 is equipped. This is the only weapon where leaf sights are added. *The serial number of the gun is 122874. *The AK-47 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 sports the same pick-up icon as the one from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, which is inconsistent with the ingame model; it has a collapsible stock, while the pickup icon still has the fixed stock. *In multiplayer, when the AK-47 has certain attachments, such as FMJ, the sound when the player knifes sounds different. *In first person when sensitivity is on 10 and the other side of the gun is visible, oddly the fire selector is set to semi automatic fire. In third person it is on the correct full automatic fire. Call of Duty: Black Ops *The colored AK-47 pickup icon in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' is the first pickup icon in the ''Call of Duty'' series to be seen that is colored. It was later changed to no colors in the GamesCom "WMD" trailer. It is then colored and enhanced in the October GTTV single player trailer of the game. The pickup icon is now enhanced but no color in the finalized version of the game. *The Extended Mags for the AK-47 has the same appearance as the RPK's normal magazine. This also applies to the AK74u. *The AK-47's serial number is 20923. *Sometimes in Campaign, an AK-47 can be found with most of the available attachments on it. However, these variants cannot be picked up. *The AK-47, Commando, M16, FN FAL and the Galil all sound the same when suppressed. *The AK-47 and AK-74u have the same reloading sound and animation. The AK-47's animations are slower, however. *Unlike in previous installments, the AK-47 with the Grenade Launcher does not gain a leaf sight. *The AK-47 does appear in Zombies, but only through modding. It does not make any sound when firing (confirmed on Xbox 360 and PC). It cannot be Pack-a-Punched, but the Pack-a-Punched version, known as the "Red Mist" can be received through the "give all" command. It has an attached Flamethrower. *The AK-47 used briefly at the beginning of "Victor Charlie" somehow has 80 rounds in a single magazine and has a different firing sound. Call of Duty: Black Ops DS *The AK-47 uses the M203 grenade launcher, instead of the standard GP-25, presumably to save space. This is the second time this has been seen, first in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's Special Ops loading screen. The AK-47 with M203, however doesn't have the barrel: this is easily seen when comparing it to the M16A1 with the M203, and was probably done so that it resembled the GP-25. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The AK-47's serial number is 29022163. *The tactical rails on the AK-47 are always black, regardless of camouflage. *The Campaign firing sound for the Silenced AK-47 is different from the one in Multiplayer. *In "Down the Rabbit Hole", one can find an unusable AK-47 with all attachments at the beginning of the level. *Call of Duty ELITE states in the weapon statistics that the AK-47 has a magazine of 20 rounds when actually in game it has a magazine of 30 rounds. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance *The AK-47 has a glitch where the rate of fire speeds up, slows down, then returns to normal fire rate, similar to the STG-44 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Videos Video:Black Ops Zombies Ak-47 Gameplay Gameplay of the AK-47 in Zombies. References es:AK-47 ru:АК-47I pl:AK-47 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Weapons